The Angels
by Des Iries
Summary: Erik travles to the future and meets a band called The Angels,not knowing that he is to be part of a evil plan for Halloween. Complete. please continue to reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

1

The Angels

**Yes, I edited this story, as I did with To Love or not to love. I'll fix that one soon as well. I hope it is better now. Disclaimer: We ALL know that I don't 'The Phantom of the Opera' in any of these forms. Be nice it's my first fic.**

_Prologue, Paris, 1862_

_You alone can make my song take flight…It's over now, the music of the night…_

The Phantom walked, defeated, over to his throne and sat down. He could hear the mob coming for him, so out of instinct, than fear he tripped the trap door and dropped out of sight. As he fell, he noticed something wrong, he fell too long. When he did stop he fell on to a very hard surface. Looking up, he saw two bright lights coming at him….

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_New York, October 18, 2005_

"Good Lord, Alice hurry up! You look fine. Come on or we will be lake to our own show!" yelled Ashley Knight.

A woman ran down the hall of their apartment "Sorry!" she yelled after almost knocking down a stand with some plastic red roses on it over. She flew into the living room to pull her boots on when she ran into her friend and band member Ashley, who was standing by the door.

"Hey Ash, sorry I'm late." She said as she pulled on her white knee high boots.

Ash looked at her watch and then up at her friend.

"About time you got here, James is shitting his pants muttering 'where the hell are they?' Come on Al, you're slower than a slug." Ash replied.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh please I am only 2 seconds late Ash. You're way too impatient," Alice commented.

"Am not." Ash muttered as she playfully shoved Alice and then laughed.

She was a singer; the led singer of their band, _The Angels _to be exact and Alice was her friend, also studying to be a singer, but wasn't exactly ready. So she was sort of like Ash's back up singer, which was very helpful at times. Plus Alice got Ash to laugh and be dumb at the times of the day when it could be stressful.

Alice played the bass guitar, while Ash played the violin and guitar. Ash's brother and Alice's boyfriend, James, played the synthesizer. They was great, they played songs from ALW's show tunes to rock to country to techno.

Both the girls rushed to Ash's car, and sped to a small restaurant, that was also a bar and grill. It was called Scott's Tavern, just a few blocks from Ash's apartment and two blocks from the State University, where Ash attended school. The night passed uneventful except that the owner and audience loved them so that they were asked to return next Friday.

"I can't believe it!" squealed Alice, "They ask for us to come back!"

Ash and James smiled and nodded. "Yes, this is great, oh Ash me and Alice are heading over to my apartment to study do you want to come?" James asked Ash.

"No. I am just going to head home and go to bed, classes at 8 tomorrow." Ash yawned.

"Ok. You are the only woman I know to arrange a class on a Sunday." Alice shook her head.

Ash just smiled and said good-bye and head home. On the way she let her mind wonder to the up coming play to her class is doing,_ The Phantom of the Opera_. She wanted the part of Christine, because the vocals were in her range. And because she loved the story. As she thought some more, she almost did not see the man in the middle of the road. She gasped and hit her brakes. Ash took a deep breath and got out of the car. Walking around to the front, she looked down at the man she almost hit and gave sharp breath of air.


	2. Chapter 2

_2_

_Disclaimer: Come on people! You know I don't own the Phantom of the Opera!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He heard a slam, and then footsteps walk up to him. He tried to look up but the lights were too bright.

"I am so sorry! I did not see you. Are you all right?" it was a woman's voice.

He did not answer, but tried to stand.

"Here, like me help you." She took his arm and gently helped him to his feet. "Lean on me if you have to."

"_Merci,_ mademoiselle."

"Now, are you all right?"

"No I am not 'all right'! I want to know where I am!" he shouted angrily.

"Easy, no need to shout. You are in Brooklyn, New York."

"New York? How did I get here?" he thought for a minute, "what is the date?"

"It's October 18, 2005, why?" she sounded amused.

"2005? How can it be? It is 1862. I was in my lair, Christine had just left me, and I slipped out into a tunnel, but ended up here….. She left me!" he cried, the last hour of what happened sinking in.

"1862? No it's 2005." She didn't sound amused now, she sounded worried." Do you need a doctor? There's a hospital not far from here."

It was the last thing the former Phantom of the Opera needed! Public places!

"No! No doctors! No hospitals! No nothing! Why are you helping me?" the last sentience were whispered," Why do you care?"

The woman put her hand on his shoulder, "I care because it is cold out here, and because I almost hit you, and because it sounds like you had a very bad day. Do you have any family and or friends near?"

"_Non_, no I have no one." He started crying.

"No, no, no, please don't cry," she sounded like she was going to cry," Everything will be okay." she paused," You can come to my apartment for the night, we can figure this out in the morning, ok?"

He nodded, too weak and too confused to ague. She then helped him around the side and in to the car.

"There you go. By the way my name is Ashley Knight. What's yours?" she asked as she helped him in. he did not answer, she sighed and walked over to the diver' side and got in. she jumped when he took her hand. His hand was ice cold.

"My name is…Erik." He whispered and let go of her hand.

"Erik. I like that." She smiled at him and he closed his mismatched eyes and rested his head on the back of the seat.

She fastened her seat belt, turned the heat on and drove the five miles to her apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclamer: Moi faire ne pas posseder le Fantom de l'Opera (I do not own the Phantom of the Opera)

_Miss Black Shadow: Love the name! Yes, I wonder too, and I am writing the story! I think I'll make him just a little over-portative he is her big brother after all. Thanks for reviewing!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What was she thinking! Taking home a complete stranger! It was the same way with cats and or dogs. She'll take them home, nurse them back to heath, grow attached, and they'll leave. Of course he sure was not a kitten. Ashley sighed and glanced over at him. He had his head back, eyes closed. He was handsome. She'll give him that in a mature older man way. Ashley guessed his age to be around 40 or so. His hair was dark brown, slicked back; He was wearing black pants and shoes, white tux shirt and black jacket. In New York that is common; the white half mask and old opera cape he had, was not. Did he come from a costume party? Dressed as the Phantom at that. And him raving about being in France, about a Christine and a lair? She shook her head and pulled up to her apartment. Tomorrow she'll ask for some answers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Come on people! You know I don't own the Phantom of the Opera!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun hit Erik in the face and he groaned at the pain in his head and aching all over his body. His eyes shot up at the warmth of the room then snapped back close. Slowly he opened them and glanced around. He found himself lying on a large bed and tried to remember what happened last night.

Ashley, he had met, a generous, but witty woman who helped him. Was he really in the future and would she believe him if he told her he was from 1862 and was the hideous Phantom of the Opera? He groaned again.

"I see that you really aren't a vampire. I was starting to think I might have to drag out the crosses and garlic."

"Ashley?" he tried to speak, but winced when his throat was burning.

"Shhh, you'll damage your vocal cords if you do that. Here drink this." She said handing him a drink.

He tried to sit up, but found himself coughing as Ashley rushed over to the bed setting a tray on the nightstand next to the bed. She patted his back and he stopped shortly afterwards.

'Here" she handed him the glass. It was clear but it also was fizzing.

Erik glanced it and then gave her a raised eyebrow. "You expect me to drink that?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his face in her hand." Stop being a big baby. If you want to get better, than you need to drink this. Now down the hatch!" she replied.

Erik was shocked! No one ever talked to him like that. He rolled his eyes through his mask as he took the drink from her hand and slowly drank it trying not to spit out the fizzing drink that was going down his throat. He made a face at the taste.

"Don't spit it out, drink it Erik. You're doing great" She said urging him to drink the rest.

When he was done, she smiled and gave him a glass of orange juice. "Drink that, before you to eat. People who are sick usually don't eat much, but in your case, you need to eat. I brought you a muffin." Ashley replied. (a/n grins I couldn't resist)

Erik drank the glass of juice quickly and then glanced at her while she set the tray down in front of him. "Why are you doing this? Nobody else would." He asked.

Ashley looked at him and frowned. "I don't know what has happened to you in the past Erik, but I am sorry. You're a human being. I am doing this because you were close to being dead when I almost hit you. I am not the type of person who just lets anyone or anything do things that could possibly hurt them. You need to stay in bed for a few days and get better. I've called and cancelled my classes for a few days, so I'll be right here."

For the first time in awhile, Erik smiled "Thank you mademoiselle." He murmured.

Ashley smiled "Oh please just call me Ash, no need to be formal. Though, I love the manners. Not many people are as polite. Now eat, after you're done, you'll get showered and then back in bed while I go fight with my brother."

He took a bite of his muffin and then glanced up at her. "Showered? What is that?" he asked.

"Oh, well…a shower is like a bath except you stand up and the water comes down on you. It's a faster way to take a bath." She tried to explain.

Erik slowly raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure." he said, but then was cut off by her shaking her head.

"Don't argue okay? Trust me, I wouldn't let you do anything dumb. Here I'll show you how it works when you're done. Now I'm going to shower myself, so eat and drink everything you see on that tray. "She smiled, and then went across the hall to the bathroom. She closed the door behind him and then water was heard.

He shook his head, and looked around. The room was decorated mostly in darkly colored wood. There were pictures on a dresser, and clippings from newspapers. Erik's ears perked up when he heard water running. He finished the drink and ate the rest of the muffin. He slowly climbed out of the bed, which he noticed was Ashley's. She let him sleep in her bed. He slowly made his way trying not to wince in pain as he slowly opened the closed bedroom door. He started to walk out but tripped making a loud thud. Ashley yelled "ERIK! What the hell are you doing? You better be in bed!"

Erik said nothing, but hurried back to the bed. _Great_ he thought, _you're slinking around_ _like a whipped dog. And taking orders and listening to them_. he did not know what to make of this. A young woman took him in her home, asked not about his past, nor his mask, gave him her bed, and took care of him. He had no idea how he got here. While he was thinking this over, he heard a sharp ringing that made him jump. He looked around and finally saw a black box. Suddenly a man's voice came on.

'Ash are you there? We have change of plans; Mr. Compy wants us to sing to night. Can you make it?'

Sing? He will have to ask her about that.

Then Ashley came out of the bathroom and into her bedroom where Erik was lying down on the bed. "Erik, look at me." She said a bit stern and he looked at her.

"Ashley I am so sorry, I am not use to being weak and helpless, …" he said softly and her face immediately softened.

"It's alright; I just don't want you to get hurt. Yes, it's frustrating if you're used to taking care of yourself. But I am here, and if you need anything don't be afraid to ask. Ready for yours now? I need to make some phone calls. Here, come on, we don't have all day." She said helping him out of bed and showing him everything in the shower. After she turned it on and closed the bathroom door, ash walked back to her room. Turning the answering machine on, she listened to James. How am I going to explain this to him? She loved her brother, but being the big bother he was awful portative.

Ashley rolled her eyes and walked into to the living room as Erik slowly walked out of the bathroom and into the living room as well and then sat on the couch. She gave him a smile "Okay, what would you like to do for the rest of the day? We could go shopping, show you around New York, watch a movie, anything?" Ashley asked.

"Do you sing?" Erik asks unexpectedly.

"What? Do I sing? Oh, I take it you heard James on the answering machine. Yes I do sing. In fact I am going to collage to earn a degree in music, specifically vocals. And I sing with my roommate Alice and my brother James. We sing here and there, to earn money. Would you like to come with me tonight?"

Erik nodded, then thought for a minute, "Have you heard of a Phantom of the Opera?" he asked.


	5. Chapter 5

_5_

_Disclaimer: Oh come on! I told you once and I told you twice, hell, I told you thrice, I don't own the Phantom of the Opera!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ashley raised her eyebrow, what kind of question is that? "Yes, every one has heard of it."

"Everyone? How do they know? My haunting has reached beyond the Opera House?" Erik was shocked. He knew that all the ballet girls loved to spin tales, hell he encouraged them! But even after the disaster during Don Juan he did not think it would have traveled that fast. It only happened last night. Unless him being in the future was true. "Tell me, is this really the year 2005?"

"Yes. Aren't you taking this "Phantom of the Opera" thing way too far, I mean dressed as the Phantom, wearing the mask and acting like you have no idea where you are? Are you sure I missed you with my car? Maybe I did hit you….."

Erik interrupted her, "I am the Phantom of the Opera. How can I convince you that I'm not lying to you?"

Ashley thought for a minute, "Your mask."

Erik stepped back," M..m..my mask?' he stuttered.

"Take it off," she said.

He backed away from her a bit.

"You heard me. Take the mask off.," she repeated. "If you want me to believe you take it off. It's the only way. Believe me it wouldn't bother me, I seen it before, or versions like it."

"But... "Erik sighed and closed his eyes and slowly took off the mask, revealing something that reminded Ashley of pictures of people she'd seen on documentaries. It was bad but for some reason it didn't bother her. She also took this time to study his features .His hair is slicked back, every hair in place. He was wearing the same clothing: the black cloak, black pants and shoes, white tux shirt and black jacket. Erik opened his eyes and saw her still standing there, no horror or fear on her face. Ashley watch as a small change came to him, his one brown eye that was dark and empty. His other eye, the blue one that was hid somewhat under his mask however, had had a smaller glimmer. But now both were glittering with life and a purpose. His eyes had hope.

"You are not afraid? Why" He was confused. Erik placed the mask back on.

"Because there is nothing to be afraid of. I will not lie; it does looked bad, but Erik, here's the thing; it's only a face. No face is perfect. All faces really are, is masks themselves, you just happen to wear two." whoops! Now I made it seem like I believed him she thought.

Erik was staring at her with unparalleled interest. "Before you go on, which you will," he began, "I must have some answers. You believe me now?"

Ashley paused for a moment, "Yes."

"Good. Now, where am I?"

"You are in New York."

"The new world?"

"Yes, the United States of America. The year 2005."

Erik thought for a moment, and then asked, "How do people know about me, and how much do you know?"

Ashley looked at the clock; they had three hours before she had to go to the bar. "Come and sit down, this may take awhile." She led him over to the couch and they both set down. "Now it all began when a writer named Gaston Leroux, wrote a book called…" two hours latter, "…. And so you have been immortalized in song and story. Though if you want someone to blame, you should've yelled at your friend the Persian."

Erik sighed. "Of course, why couldn't Nadir just kept his mouth shut?"

She shrugged. "If you are interested I can tell you about the different incarnations of you that have popped up." He crossed his arms over his chest. "You have peaked my interest."

"Where shall I begin? Well… There are some motion pictures that were made and a lot of them portrayed you poorly. Lon Chaney was the best, even if he had to go by the book and made you look like a truly madman. But after the musical and this resent movie you have became… how could I say this? Loved."

Erik thought for a minute, "A musical? Do you know any of the songs?"

"Why yes I do, in fact the college I go to is putting the play on as a little end of the year thing. I was going to try out for it, but I'm not sure I should."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons." What she did not tell him was that her teacher had promised her the Christine part if she would sleep with him. She said no and he was now making it hard for her to get ready for the auditions.

"Will you sing some of the lines?" he was still interested. He was wondering if the songs were like his own.

"I am going to sing one or to tonight at the bar…." She looked up at the clock there was only a half hour left." Oh no, James and Alice are going to kill me! I have to go now!" Ashley jumped up and turned to Erik." You're welcome to come if you like, it is Sunday so it won't be really crowded."

"I think I will come." Erik said after a minute.

"Good, I have some of my brother's clothes, you can borrow them."

Erik looked down at his suit and back at her. Ashley laughed; "you'll look out of place if you go in a monkey suit."

"A monkey suit? And even so I think my mask will draw attention it's self."

"Probably so, but it maybe attention you'll like…" she grinned," or maybe not."

"Meaning?" was she laughing at him?

"Oh don't worry Erik; I'll keep you safe from the sea of raging hormones." She enjoyed his look of confusion.

She _was_ laughing at him!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Disclaimer! Disclaimer! Disclaimer! Disclaimer! That's what I am doing! I am disclaiming_

_Shinzui_:_yes I Know, does doesn't? I did not mean for it to be like that. I had just got done reading it when I typed those chapters so the story was still in my head, sorry. Same with the bar. I am going to change the name now. Thank you for pointing it out. Review again!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They arrived at the bar in recoded time. Erik had been dumbfounded at all of the sights and sounds. Ashley had to smile at his childish wonder of the city. The Phantom of the Opera! That's who he was! Someone who traveled not only from France, but time it's self. He was gentleman too. Opened to door on the way out. Gave him a funny look. Erik gave the car funny look. He opened that door. She gave him a _really funny_ look. Drove to the bar, and _again_ opened the door, she had to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You. You are just so darn polite!"

"And this is funny how..."

"Well, for one thing, not many people do that anymore. Politeness pretty much died years ago." She answered.

"I had manners drummed into me from an early age."

She started to reply when Alice and James walked up.

"Hey there, I heard you didn't show up to class today, what happened?" Alice chattered.

" Alice, James, this is Erik…." Ashley trailed off.

"Noir. Erik Noir."

"Erik Noir. Erik this is Alice Poole, she sings with me and plays the bass guitar, and this is James Knight, my brother and Alice's boyfriend, he sings sometimes and plays the synthesizer."

"Pleased to meet you." Alice held out her hand to shake, instead Erik took it and kissed the back of it. Alice giggled, "Oh my, aren't you a gentleman?"

"_Bonjour_, mademoiselle." Erik purred sweetly.

Ashley had a big grin on her face, but it faded when she saw James frowning.

"Hello,_ Erik_, I think a hand shake will suffuse here." James said icily,

They all tailed for a few minutes, Erik winning over Alice who giggled like a schoolgirl, Ashley rolled her eyes. She saw James frowning by the minute. She shook her head _Men _she thought. "Think it's about time to get up on the stage. Erik you can sit here at the table." She broke in to their conversion.

"I don't like him." James whispered to her as they were setting up their stuff

"Oh will you grow up. He's a friend nothing more. Besides even you have to admit that he is polite." She whispered back.

"I know. That's why I don't like him. He's too polite."

Ashley could not believe it! James complains about her past boy friends, saying that they are too rude, too immature, too loud and overbearing. But now that James had met Erik, he did not like him! Says he's _too_ polite! "Do you want me to bring Deon back?" she shot back. Deon Grey was her last boyfriend. He was a class A ass. But being slightly naïve about men she did not see it until he left her for some blonde ditz And didn't tell her about it until a week later. _Then_ shows up thinking she'll fall back in his arms. _Yeah right_! James shook his heard and looked ashamed of his self. After all he had introduced Deon to her. "Thought so."

Fifteen minutes later they were ready. James was at his synthesizer, Alice, with her bass guitar, was beside Ashley. Ashley had her guitar in her hands; her white violin setting beside her.

"Thank you all very much for your support, and I want to thank my brother James and my best friend Alice, let's give them a hand!" Ashley smiled out at the audience. She saw Erik sitting in a booth by the cornier; he looked a little uncomfortable with the small crowd. She caught his eye and smiled reassuring." Since it is Sunday, the songs will be fairly calm. I hope you al enjoy."

Stepping up to the mic she began singing one of her favorite songs.


	7. Chapter 7

7

_Disclaimer: #$& people! What do you want? Blood? I don't own it!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The bar was not crowded like Ashley said, but there were still too many people for him. Erik sat at the booth, waiting for screams, shouting or fear from people around him, but surprising no one paid any attention to him. Only a few glances here and there, but other then that, nothing. He stated to relax, and look around. The bar was small, with a long counter along the far wall. Booths, like the one he was sitting at lined the right, left, and back walls. The whole place was like from his opera,_ Don Juan_ _Triumphant, _dark and moody. He also saw that Ashley was right; Politeness as gone. All the men were as crude as sailors and the _women_! They were as bad as the men! And how they dressed. It was terrible! The women wore ether_ pants_ or skirts so short they showed more skin then not! He had a terrible start when he saw what Ashley was going to wear. She was going to leave the apartment wearing tight black paints, knee high black leather boots, a black silk shirt and a silver corset that said _The Angels. _Until she said that it was her stage costume. That it was her _Dark Angel_ costume. He asked her what it meant, but she said that he'll see.

The girl …Alice… that was her name. She was wearing the same thing only hers were white with a gold corset. That girl had energy to spare. Alice was nice enough, only glanced at the mask once with a question in her blue eyes then shrugged as if to say, _whatever_. But Ashley's brother, James, was very cold to him. His gray eyes were not trusting. No matter, Erik was used to that. He was still polite to James; after all he was Ashley's brother.

Erik turned his attention to the stage, when he heard Ashley speak. She caught his eye and smiled. Then she adjusted the guitar she had grabbed in their rush to get here. The violin was beside her. Erik was overjoyed to see that she had a violin. A strange looking one, but it was defiantly a violin. He never seen one like it, for it was white. Erik made a mental note to ask Ashley about it. He had left his own in his lair.

"Since it is Sunday, the songs will be fairly calm. I hope you all enjoy."

He pulled him self from his thoughts as Ashley began to sing.

_Once upon a time_

_Once when you were mine_

_I remember skies_

_Reflected in your eyes_

_I wonder where you are_

_I wonder if you_

_Think about me_

_Once upon a time_

_In your wildest dreams_

She was good he realized, her tone was not soprano, but a possible mezzo- soprano. He started listening to the words.

_Once the world was new_

_Our bodies felt the morning dew_

_That greets the brand new day_

_We couldn't tear ourselves away_

_I wonder if you care_

_I wonder if you still remember_

_Once upon a time_

_In your wildest dreams_

_And when the music plays_

_And when the words are_

_Touched with sorrow_

_When the music plays_

_I hear the sound_

_I had to follow_

_Once upon a time_

_Once beneath the stars_

_The universe was ours_

_Love was all we knew_

_And all I knew was you_

_I wonder if you know_

_I wonder if you think about it_

_Once upon a time_

_In your wildest dreams_

_And when the music plays_

_And when the words are_

_Touched with sorrow_

_When the music plays_

_And when the music plays_

_I hear the sound_

_I had to follow_

_Once upon a time_

_Once upon a time_

_Once when you were mine_

_I remember skies_

_Mirrored in your eyes_

_I wonder where you are_

_I wonder if you_

_Think about me_

_Once upon a time_

_In your wildest dreams_

_In your wildest dreams_

_In your wildest dreams_

The entire bar applauded, Erik along with them. Ashley flashed a smile over at him and to his surprise he returned it. The next song started. It was a little faster, and Erik was starting to enjoy his self. The music was different from what he was used to, but in a way the songs were soothing.

_Long time no see_

_Short time for you and me_

_We're on the road_

_Like you knew we would_

_First night, so long_

_A state of mind_

_What can go wrong_

_We're here, the time is right_

_To rock 'n' roll_

_Right through the night_

_Make it work out_

_Make it work_

_Make it work out_

_Make it work out_

_For each other tonight_

_State fright, candle light_

_You can let go_

_Tonight's the night_

_Came back for you_

_Glad to see_

_That you came too_

_There's a place a Gemini dream_

_There's no escaping from the love we have seen_

_So come with me, turn night to day_

_You gonna wake up_

_You know you gonna wake up in a Gemini dream_

_Turned round to see_

_Where we've been_

_And what we believe_

_In life, love_

_Take a chance_

_See it through_

_You'll be glad_

_That you came too_

_There's a place a Gemini dream_

_There's no escaping from the love we have seen_

_So come with me, turn night to day_

_You gonna wake up_

_You know you gonna wake up in a Gemini dream_

_Long time no see_

_The lights go up_

_For you and me_

_We're here_

_The time is right_

_To rock 'n' roll_

_Right through the night_

_Living it_

_Believing it_

_Wanting it_

_Make it work out_

_Make it work_

_Make it work out_

_Make it work out_

_For each other tonight_

_Long time no see_

_Short time for you and me_

_So fine so far so good_

_We're on the road_

_Like you knew we would_

In this song James and Alice joined in. they were also good. Alice was a true alto. Her voice was low and rich, while James was a soft tenor. He was good but had no true emotion, he just sang. Alice sang with emotion, but Erik could tell it was only a game and fun for her. But Ashley… she was different. Her voice was filled with more then emotion. She was singing with all her heart. No. Her soul. Christine even didn't sing with emotion and soul. True she had a voice of an angle, but no soul. They started another song, this one a little faster.

_I put a spell on you_

_You don't now how true that is child_ Erik thought wryly. He couldn't help it. She was mesmerizing.

_Because you're mine._

_I can't stand the things that you do._

_No, no, no, I ain't lyin'. No._

_I don't care if you don't want me_

_'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow._

_Yeah, I'm yours, yours, yours._

_I love you. I love you._

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

_I put a spell on you._

_Lord! Lord! Lord!_

He watched her. She had the audience spellbound, just like the words.

Her black eyes flashed as she sung. Ashley was truly like the dark angel she said she was. He now understood when she said that 'he'll see'. Up on the stage she blended with the shadows yet stood out beside Alice and James. They were fair colored. Alice had long blonde hair and blue eyes. James had ash blonde hair and gray eyes. Both were tall, dwarfing Ashley. They both looked like one of heavens angels. But Ashley looked like a fallen angle. She had a dark beauty, like that of Lucifer, the other fallen angel. She was short. Coming up to their chins, up to his shoulders. She had shoulder length dark brown hair, and black eyes. Her skin was a bit dark too, like she was out in the sun for a while. She turned her eyes over to him, and he saw darkness in them. Very much like his own. Erik believed that her temper was something to behold. She may have acted gentle, but there was a warning that flashed in her eyes. Suddenly she smiled, and turned back to her audience.

_.'Cause you're mine, yeah._

_I can't stand the things that you do_

_When you're foolin' around._

_I don't care if you don't want me._

_'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow._

_Yeah, yours, yours, yours!_

_I can't stand your foolin' around._

_If I can't have you,_

_No one will!_

_I love you, you, you!_

_I love you. I love you. I love you!_

_I love you, you, you!_

_I don't care if you don't want me._

_'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow._

They finished the song and the whole place went wild. They all bowed and quickly packed up their things. Ashley, Alice, and James walked over to the booth. Erik stood up.

"Bravi, Mademoiselles and monsieur. That was truly great."

"Thank you, Erik. I was not sure whether or not you would like that kind of music." Ashley said while Alice blushed.

"It was different from want I am used to, but I truly enjoyed it." Erik replied truthfully. Yes he did enjoy it, especially Ashley's voice. But he did not tell them this.

"I'm soooo glad." James rolled his eyes.

Erik chose to ignore him.

Ashley smiled and shook her head. She glanced at her watch and frowned, "Oh no! It's 9:30 already! I have classes' tomorrow."

"Yes you're right we need to get home. James can you store the stuff in your van for tonight?" Alice asked.

"Sure, can do."

Ashley secretly grinned. It was time to let the cat out of the bag. "Come on Alice I promised someone the extra room. We need to get it ready."

Alice looked confused. "Who?"

Ashley did not answer. Instead she called to Erik." Ready?" he nodded. "Ok, follow Alice to the car I'll be right there." Erik did.

She started to follow, but James grabbed her arm. "Who, Ash?"

She grinned cheekily," Erik. He's staying with us for a few days." His mouth dropped opened. She enjoyed the look on his face. "Close your mouth dear brother, before you catch flies." With that she turned and walked out the door. Before the door closed, however, she heard him yell.

"WHAT!"


	8. Chapter 8

8

Ashley smirked when she heard James yell. She hurried out the car where Erik and Alice were waiting. "Ready?" she asked. Alice nodded and turned to Erik. "Well, it was nice meeting you. I hope to see you again." Erik raised an eyebrow, confused. Ashley laughed, "Oh I have been meaning to tell you all night. Erik is staying with us, in the guest room."

"What! When did you decide this?"

"Last night. He's in a rut. So, Erik's going to stay with us for a while."

"Oh, does James know?"

Ashley smirked, "Yes. Was not happy about it. Now, lets go. It's cold and late. We still need to fix the room for Erik."

Back at the apartment, Ashley showed Erik how to work the Internet and then the girls cleaned the room.

"Well, he's an improvement after Devon. How old is he? 38, 39, 40?" Alice teased as she made the bed.

"EWW, Stop it. He's only a friend, no interests here. Yes, he looks good, but this little girl is not interested. Hmm… 40ish think," Ashley protested.

"So? Some older guys are HOT. And Erik just so happens to be one."

"Then You date him."

"Sorry, but no. Going out with your brother or did you forget?"

"Then stop it. We are going to stay friends, and that's that," Ashley said.

"Okay, okay. Now when and where did you meet him?"

"Last night, when I was driving home, I almost hit him. He was delirious so instead of leaving him to get mugged, I brought him here and offered him a room."

Alice glanced at the bed.

"I know, I know. When I got him here he was so weak and tired that the furthest he got was by my room. So I dragged him to my bed and slept on the couch,"

Ashley explained.

Alice nodded, "Ever the 'Angel' Ash." Ashley grimaced inside.

Alice continued, "Does he have family? Friends?"

Ashley shook her head, as she moved some boxes, "No. No one. He's from France, and got lost or something." not telling her who he really was.

"Oh, that's the accent. And the manners," Alice giggled," I am such a sucker for accents."

Ashley rolled her eyes and started to reply when they heard a loud gasp and then a crash. Running to the living room they found Erik on he floor tangled up with the chair.

"Are you alright? Want happened?"

Erik untangled himself and keeping his eyes away from the computer, turned bright red and stuttered," I w-w-w-wanted to see the worlds opera houses and THAT came up!" he gestured to the screen. On it was an ad for some phone sex discount.

The girls bust out laughing, Erik glared at them, "It is Not a laughing manner! It is highly indecent and improper!"

"I'm sorry Erik but the look on your face was priceless! I should have warned you about the pop-ups," choking back her laughter Ashley went and turned the computer off. Alice was still giggling madly.

Erik still looked shocked and was trying to glare at Alice, which made her giggle harder.

"That's enough Alice!" Ashley scolded," I think it's time for bed."

Erik looked relived as Alice nodded and went to her room still giggling.

"Cheerleader," Ashley shook her head, "come on," she said to Erik. She led him to the room. "Tomorrow we'll get you some clothes and such. Tomorrow is the being of a new life for you," Ashley told him. And you don't know the half of it. She thought

Erik turned to her. "Did you tell them who I am?" He wondered.

"WAS Erik, WAS. No need to worry about the past. You are staring a new life. You are no longer 'The Phantom of the Opera' you are now Erik Noir," she told him sternly, but lying.

Erik nodded. "Yes you are right. A new life."

"Well, now, go to bed. Tomorrow is phase 1: 'Converting a ghost'."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The grandfather clock chimed 12:00. Eyes snapped open. Quickly hurrying to the door, they made sure the other two tenets were still asleep. Satisfied they slipped out the door and into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, is he here? Did the calling work?"

"Yes, it did. At first I did not know that it was him. Not until I saw his face." a cruel voice answered.

"Good. The Master will be pleased."

An evil smile came over the figure's face in a black, silver and red robe. Black eyes glittered with malevionce and cold glee. The smile then faded, "But we may have a problem."

"What?"

"HE has loved. He doesn't want to kill any more. In, fact in the past few years since he became a 'ghost' he has only killed two people. Not impressive for apprentice to the Master."

"No. Not at all. So as leader off this coven, you will teach him to love the to kill again. To LOVE to kill. He must be ready by HALLOWEEN. Get him to trust you, give yourself to him. Seduce him."

"I don't think it will be a problem. Already he trusts me with his little secret," She pulled back her hood, "Erik will become the Master's prodigal son. His left hand. To bring death and pain to those who will dare deify the Master." Ashley smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

9

October 20, morning

In the per-morning light Erik woke. He never needed much sleep, so instead of staying in bed, he got up, pulling a pair of James' paints and shirt on. As he walked into the living room Erik thought of what Ashley said. Time to try to be a man not a monster. All that happened in 1862. Here I don't exist, so all that I have done doesn't matter, not anymore. I need Ashley to get me started in this new time. When I am able to be like other men, if I can, I will part and live my life how I always wanted…normal. As he thought of this he failed to notice Ashley sitting in the pale light.

"Hello, child of the night," a voice startled Erik. He turned to see Ashley sitting on the couch. She was wearing a black robe with silver pentagrams over it, with red silk trim. She was reading a book. ", Or should I say morning?" she smiled at him and patted the cushion beside her. Erik cocked his head, then shrugged and set down. "Can't sleep?"

"No. What are you doing up so early? And reading in the dark, even I don't do that."

Ashley shrugged, "Habit. It's a gift from when I was still at home with my parents. I would stay up all night reading. They would always yell at me to turn the lights off and go to bed, so I started to learn how to read in the dark."

"It ruins your eyes. What did you read to have to stay up all night?" Erik asked.

Ashley dipped her head and glanced shyly at him," The Phantom of the Opera."

Erik laughed lightly," I see that even _not _being there; I can get in to trouble, or in this case, _you_ into trouble."

She laughed too," Ah, but you _were_ Erik. Every night." With that, she leaned over and gave him a peck on his masked cheek, and closed the book and hurried to her room." We need to go early, so we can beat the traffic," she called over her shoulder.

Erik did not acknowledged her, or hear her. He set stunned on the couch. _She kissed him!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" So, I think some jeans, shirts, and some dress pants will do, you think?"

Erik did not know want to think! They were at a store called Macy's. It was huge and crowded. He had been very balky at first, but Ashley had coxed him in with the promise to take him to the theater were she had her classes at.

"I think so. I have no idea what fashion men wear this days"

"Eww," Ashley wrinkled her nose," you just sounded like my dad! But, yeah, this will do then."

Erik was still shocked that this girl was willing to help him. As they had walked though the store, he saw some people glance at his mask, some stared, but some… some even smiled at him. When he questioned Ashley, she reminded him that he was famous, or at lest his 'character' was.

After Macy's they dove to a small theater called "After Twilight." Ashley parked around back then led Erik up to the front. She flashed a card to a security guard and went in. it was beautiful inside. The style was French, but not like his past opera house. Instead of red and gold, it was black and silver. They past posters from past productions and an up-coming one," The Phantom of the Opera." Ashley had mentioned that her class were going to perform it.

"And here is the auditorium," Ashley had showed Erik around and they now made their way to the stage," they do have a chandelier, but as you can see it is much smaller then the Paris one. But still… don't get ant ideas," she grinned at Erik.

Erik smirked back and glanced up. It was small, about 15 ft wide and like the rest of the theater was silver not gold. As they made their way to center stage he couldn't but help remember the night of _Don Juan, _when Christine pulled his mask and wig off in front of half the people in Paris. He could still hear the screams of horror and disgust. Erik put a hand over his mask; shaking.

"Erik, are you alright? You are white as a ghost." (_No pun here. It is phrase.)_

Erik shook his head. _Stop it._ He thought, _you are trying to forget_. Erik removed his hand and nodded," I apologize, bad memories." Changing the subject he told her, "You promised to sing one of those 'Phantom' songs and you never did."

"I did didn't I? Well maybe tonight…"

" No. Now. Sing one anyone." Erik coxed, interrupting Ashley.

"Here, now?"

He nodded.

"Ok." Ashley took a deep breath and began. She originally would have sung 'Point of No Return' but seeing where they were and Erik's mental state; she did not want him go crazy anymore then he is… not yet. So she did Music of the Night instead.

_Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation ...  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination ...  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses ... _

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor ...  
Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender ...  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to the music of the night ... _

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!  
Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live as you've never lived before ... _

_Softly, deftly, music shall surround you ...  
Feel it, hear it, closing in around you ...  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of the music of the night. _

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world!  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!  
Let your soul  
Take you where you long to be!  
Only then can you belong to me ... _

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in to the power of  
the music that I write - the power of the music of the night ... _

_You alone can make my song take flight -  
help me make the music of the night ..._

When she finished, Ashley turned to him. Erik stared to say something when someone began clapping.

"That was great Ash! You really should consider my offer. You'll be a great Christine."

Ashley turned to her teacher and with disgust told him," No thank you Mr. Essex. I prefer to work for the role."

"Ahhh, but Ashley you_ will _be," He leered.

Ashley made a face, and turned to Erik." Let's go. There still is so much more you have to see." And with that she dragged a confused Erik out of the theater.


	10. Author's notes

_Author's notes: hello to you all! Just a few notes here. 1 this story is going to be 20 chapters long. And it is no happy go lucky story. Ashley is no Mary sue. She only acts like one to keep every one else in the dark. If you have not guessed by now, she is a witch bitch. And that is how she is going to be. If anyone has a few ideas I am open. This story will be finished on Halloween so heads up. Also Erik like I said before is the Michael Crawford one, with his life based on the Susan Kay book. If you are all saying how can he be like the one in the book? Well, that's what author's notes are for. If you do your home work you will know that even the malevolent Erik only killed two people after he became a 'ghost'…Joseph Buquet and Ubalbo Piangi_ and even then he didn't kill Buquet, he fell into the chamber of mirrors only in the play did he kill both men. Anyway at the end of the book K.Erik got tired of killing and such and so I am making it so that Ashley is to make him start killing again, and to love it!

**The Phantom of the PhanWankage**

**2005-10-08 ch 7, signed**

**Erik or Mary-sue magically goes back in time... meets each other... fall in love and/or join together to accomplish a stupid goal.**

**Congrats at writing a story just like everyone else's.**

**And...**

**P.S. How does the Phantom know English? **

_Reply: keep reading. But thank you, your review made me laugh. English is one of the many languages that Erik knows. _

**KitsuneMagis**

**2005-10-05 ch 1, signed**

** I know this is going to sound horrible, and I'll probably cursed for life for reviewing about such trival things, BUT you have some little errors that make your writing ... not HARD to read, but just not as enjoyable as it could be!**

**"And because she love the story. As she..." **

**And because she loved the story. As she **

**"...so out of instinct then fear he tripped..."**

**so out of instinct, than fear he tripped**

**"...way too impatient." Alice commented..."**

**way too impatient," Alice commented**

**"They was great, they..." **

**They were great, they **

**"...he fell on to a very hard surface..."**

**he fell onto a very hard surface**

**"...And because she love the story."**

**And because she loved the story.**

**Little things like grammer and puncuation make a big difference. ' hope you didn't mind me pointing them out.**

**KitsuneMagis**

**2005-10-06ch 7, signed**

**Ha-ha! Yah, I understand about the music stuff. I'm a musician myself; I teach and play violin, viola, and piano professionally. I sang in my high school jazz choir and made regional, and whatnot so please don't get upset about me saying your character sounds mary-sue-ish (did I really say that? yesh, sorry! '' ) Anyways, love your story so far! As long as your writing makes you happy you should keep doing it. Looking forward to the next chapter.**

**Oh, and if you're looking for a beta-reader for little spelling/punctuation errors I'm open. Just let me know, okay? **

_Reply: as am I! I played the tuba, sousaphone, baritone, bass drums, and the trombone when I was in high school. Am trying to play the bagpipes, whew, not much luck there. I am also learning the organ, yes! I own one! Beautiful! Got it in Paris. Not in my house yet. You'll all welcome to come over and play it. And also trying the violin. Also I sang in the choir. Who in the hell told me I could sing! I can't sing! But was able to get solos for the songs: All That Jazz, some men's parts, and anything alto. If their ears bled…well, it was their fault. As you know and as I have wrote to you I thank you. And for pointing out the mistakes... Thank you. I don't mind. _

**Silvermasque **

**2005-10-06 ch 7, anon.**

**Ha ha good, I owe you a proper review, my dad caught me last time and it was LATE at night...i was in trouble. Have you heard from Misty lately? I'm missing phantom companions :(**

**Nice tone, loved the costumes cant wait for an update!**

**Adibug**

**Silvermasque**

**2005-10-06 ch 5, signed**

**Gasp! Finally got around to reading it! Me likey! great description of "and two hours later" seriously, i started telling my freinds the story once and they got that confused I sat them in a circle and told them the book story like th bards of old did singing half the score as I did so.**

**Meh, I'm strange, cant wait for an update!**

**Adibug**

_Reply: thank you very much! I am glad you like the costumes! I hope you like the robe in chapter 9. I really do have a robe like that. Made it me self. And no have' it heard from Misty I love her story! Like you I am missing phantom companions too! You Random, and Misty's stories I check up on daily all your stories are great! _

**telegramsam**

**2005-10-05 ch 5, signed**

**God save me from Mary-Sues!**

**What is it with the PotO fandom and the massive proliferation of Mary Sues and badfic? **

**headdesk**

_Reply: finish reading. You are too quick to judge. Yeah she is like a Mary sue, but continue and you'll see she is not. _

**Carkeys **

**2005-09-29 ch 1, anon.**

**I like where this is going. Please update! **

**Carkeys **

**2005-10-04 ch 4, anon.**

**WOW! u update fast! keep it up!**

**Carkeys **

**2005-10-05 ch 5, anon.**

**LOL i luv it:)**

_Reply: although you are not big on words, I love you any way. You are my first reviewer. Thank you very much! _

**Shinzui **

**2005-10-05 ch 4, anon.**

**A lot of the quotes, as well as parts of the storyline seems to be ripped from "Learning to Love" by GerrysISUchick04.**

**example: "Erik glanced it and then gave her a raised eyebrow. "It's making noises! You expect me to drink that?" he asked."**

_Reply: yes, I know and I am sorry for it. after those last chapters it is all typed word for word._

**Miss Black Shadow**

**2005-10-03 ch 1, signed**

**Hi There! I really enjoyed your first chapter. Keep it up! Please update! Wonder what will happen when James meets Erik? tee hee.**

**Write soon!**

**Shadow**

_Reply: thank you! Well he will be very protective. He is her big brother after all. _

_And thank you all who read but did not review! I also have a poem out please read and review._


	11. Chapter 10

11

_Disclaimer! Disclaimer! Disclaimer! Disclaimer! That's what I am doing! I am disclaiming_

Latter that night.

"Who was that?" Erik asked latter that evening. They had gone to all the sights in the city, but Erik had been more interested in the older buildings.

"Who was who?" Ashley looked up from her paper. She had a 50-page essay due but she was trying to think of how to get Erik to kill again. She didn't want to use much magic, only a little, just enough to give him a small push.

"The man at the theater. Who was he? He upset you pretty bad," Erik pressed.

"Aww, Erik, didn't think you cared," she sighed reluctant to tell him when an idea came to her. If she told him, he might show anger to the man. She could use it. Anger is a step away from the _Murderous _anger that she needed.

"Mr. Essex. He is the head drama teacher. A week ago he offered me the 'Christine' part," she paused for dramatic flare, "he said he'll give me the part if I'll have sex with him," purposely saying the word.

Erik was speechless. Anger then started building up in him, and flashed across his face, as he clinched his fists.

Inside, Ashley smiled, but let false defeat come across her face, "maybe I should sleep with him. This part could be the turning point in my career. Unlike the past, Erik," she said seeing the look of disbelief on his face, "here even the untalented can get great parts if they sleep with the right person. Talent does not rule here in 2005,"She smiled sadly. "Good- night Erik." With that and not waiting for an answer, Ashley got up and went to her room. Inside with the door closed, she let an evil grin pass over her face.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Erik watched as Ashley went to her room. Anger and jealously welled up inside him. She was a great singer; she should not have to stoup so low. Ashley was a sweet girl. She showed him kindness, treated him like a human being not a monster. While he sat there anger welling up, Alice walked in. she took one look at him and knew something was up.

"Erik? What's wrong?"

He looked up and shook his head. " I am fine, why do you ask?"

"No. Something is wrong. You looked like you wanted to kill something or someone. Did you have fight with Ash?"

Again Erik shook his head, "No, just something she told me. About her teacher."

"Mr. Essex? Horrid man he is. Did you know that he had the audacity to ask her to bed?" Alice let out a small gasp. "Opps, she'll kill me when she finds out I told you!"

"No need. She told me already. She should not have to do that, but I think she made her mind up," Erik told her.

"After all she's been though she shouldn't have to. It's a wonder she has not snapped, looking at Erik's confused face she went on," She has not told you?"

Erik shook his head, "Told me what?"

Alice glanced at Ashley's closed door, "About her past. She should tell you but she may never. So, I'll tell you. If you have feelings for her don't let what I'm about to say change that. It will also tell you why James is so portative of her."

Erik nodded, intrigued. Ashley had not told him about her past, and her wanted to know. It can't be as bad as his.

"Ok. When Ashley was 12 and James was 16 their parents were killed. James was out with his friends when it happened. Ashley was in bed as were her parents, when she heard a noise in the house. Voices. She went to see and that's when she saw them. There were two of them. They had Ashley's parents tied up in the living room; gagged. They grabbed her and while one of them held her and forced her to watch, the other stabbed her parents. They stabbed each one 15 times. They then slashed her on the left arm, telling her if she told the police whom they were, that they'd come back and kill her and her brother. When James came home an hour latter, he found her bleeding and in shock. She didn't talk for months."

Erik was shocked. For something like that to happen to one so young." Did they ever find them?"

Alice shook her head," No. And Ashley did not know how they were and why they did that." Alice stood," Erik, if you have feelings for Ashley, don't hide them. She likes you, and you like her. I can see it. I maybe a ditz, but I am not blind. She has had a terrible shock, and needs someone that under stands her."

Erik didn't say anything. He was processing everything she had said.

Alice walked to her bedroom but then stopped and turned to Erik, " You know the strangest thing about it?"

Erik looked up, "No. What?"

"They were killed on October 31, Halloween. Ashley LOVES Halloween."

_Dundundun! You likely? I hope so. Now if anyone of yous is good with math try this: what number do you get when you add 15+15+1? Think about it. And if any one gets it right I'll give you all red roses._


	12. Chapter 11

12

October 21, afternoon

"Dammit! Dammit all! "Ashley shrieked. She was home alone. Alice had taken Erik to some show and so Ashley had the apartment to herself. She was trying to work on some spells that will help her gain Erik's trust faster. None were right. Plus her second-in-commanded had called telling her that time was running out. Only 10 days left. And he needs to start killing. Seduce him he said. Easier said then done. Went to her CD player and put in the disk _Phantom of the Opera_. His voice filled the room. Skipping ahead to 'Track down this Murderer" she thought deeply.

Suddenly a thought came to her. I'll kill first. For him. To get him started. Then we'll come back here, and with a little wine and such get him to relax. He loved opium. I can start to drug him with it mixed with a few of my on herbs. Ashley snickered as she called her second-in-commanded. She told him her plan and he agreed.

"The person you have to kill… I'll hire some poor bum. I'll let you know when and were he'll be. And Ashley watch your brother and roommate closely. If James becomes too cold and rude to Erik, he'll back off from you. We can't have that," he paused, "have you meditated yet? If not you need to." With that he hung up.

"Yes good-by to you too, jackass," she snarled into the dead phone. Meditate. Yes she needs to do that. Picking up the carpet, she rolled it back, reviling a large black pentagram burned into the wooded floor. Lighting black and red candles, Ashley rimmed the circle with them. Sitting outside the pentagram, she cut her left arm, across her old scar. She let the blood drip into a silver bowl. Ashley closed her eyes and called up her master. The room slowly got hot; demons ran across the wall as flames danced all-round.

In the middle of the pentagram, HE appeared.

**YOU HAVE DONE WELL CHILD. I SENSE HIS TRUST FOR YOU. ALICE HAS DONE US ALL A FAVOR BY TELLING HIM YOUR 'PAST'. HE WANTS TO COMFORT YOU. HE THINKS YOU ARE THE SWEET GIRL YOU HAVE LED ALL TO BELIEVE. I ENJOY YOUR PLAN. GIVE HIM THAT SECOND BITE OF THE APPLE. MAKE HIM REMEMBER HOW SWEET IT WAS. BACK WHEN HE USE TO SERVE ME. ERIK WILL WALK THE EARTH. HE WILL PREPARE IT FOR THE APOCALYPSE. HE WILL BE WELL REWARDED, AS WIL YOU. **

With that the master disappeared, the room became normal again. Ashley opened her eyes and smirked. She cleaned up and rolled the carpet back. She glanced at her arm and saw that it was healed. All but the scar. That had to stay. It marked her from that special night 8 years ago. On her left arm. They said that it always have to be the left arm. The master is left handed as well as Erik. She wasn't. So that's one of the reason that she was the master's right hand not his left like Erik will be.

She was startled when the phone rang. She reached over and picked it up, "Hello?"

"It's on for the 23rd. at the 'Her Majesty's Theater.' Take Erik to see the _Phantom_ show. To get him stirred up. Go around the left side of the building he will be waiting. I told him that if he attacks you he will get $20,000," with that he hung up.

Yes, it was perfect, Erik well not settle for someone to attack him. He is too paranoid. And instinct will take over. The door opened and Alice and Erik walked in.

"Hello! How was the show?" Ashley asked.

"Great. Erik was stunned though the whole movie," Alice grinned at Erik.

Erik shook his head, "Unbelievable. And she tells me that this amazing feat has been around for only awhile."

Ashley smiled, "Hey Erik, how would you like to see a Broadway show?"

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

_Whowhee! Was that fun! Please read and review! **MY MASTER COMMANDS IT!**_


	13. Chapter 12

October 22

The next day when Alice went to class, Ashley showed Erik the functions of the modern times. She started in the living room. Ashley showed him hoe to work the computer properly, the TV, VCR and the DVD player. He was shocked and a bit wary of them, but quickly picked it up. She then showed him the kitchen appliances. thank god he's a genius or this will take forever. she thought. As she explained the blender to him, there was a knock at the door.

"Try the toaster next, while I get that," Ashley told him.

Erik nodded adsorbed in the wonders of a modern kitchen.

She went and opened the door. In the hallway stood James, looking like a rabid dog.

"Why haven't you called? I have been since Sunday. And…" James lean in the door way and saw Erik," he's still here? Ash what are you thinking? You don't know a thing about him!"

Ashley glared at him, "I am an adult, 21 years old. I can make you own desions! I want my own life. Live by my own rules. Besides I know plenty about him. He's a dear friend so ether treat him like one or don't come around any more, _Dear Brother_!" with that she closed the door in his face. Ashley heard him cuss and storm away. She looked over at towards the kitchen and saw Erik watching her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Bloody Hell I'm not! James thinks her can rule my life! I am my own person. He's my brother not my father!" she snapped at him. Then her face fell, tears in her eyes," not my father or mother," her voice went soft and sad," They're gone. They're gone Erik. I saw them killed! It was hirable!" with that she started crying.

Erik crossed the room and stood in front of her, not sure what to do. He wanted to comfort her, but did not know how. Ashley stood there with her head down crying light lightly. She was so small, so much like an angel that he made his decision. Stepping forward he took her in his arms. At frist she stiffened. But then relaxed and hugged him back. He didn't say any thing; he didn't have to.

Unseen by him, Ashley let an evil grin pass over her face. next step she thought.taking those acting classes had final paid off.

_Next chapter: the play! Please read and review!_


	14. Chapter 13

13

October 22

The next day when Alice went to class, Ashley showed Erik the functions of the modern times. She started in the living room. Ashley showed him how to work the computer properly, the TV, VCR and the DVD player. He was shocked and a bit wary of them, but quickly picked it up. She then showed him the kitchen appliances_. Thank god he's a genius or this will take forever. _She thought. As she explained the blender to him, there was a knock at the door.

"Try the toaster next, while I get that," Ashley told him.

Erik nodded, adsorbed in the wonders of a modern kitchen.

She went and opened the door. In the hallway stood James, looking like a rabid dog.

"Why haven't you called? I have been since Sunday. And…" James lean in the door way and saw Erik," he's still here? Ash what are you thinking? You don't know a thing about him!"

Ashley glared at him, "I am an adult, 21 years old. I can make you own desions! I want my own life. Live by my own rules. Besides I know plenty about him. He's a dear friend so ether treat him like one or don't come around any more, _Dear Brother_!" with that she closed the door in his face. Ashley heard him cuss and storm away. She looked over at towards the kitchen and saw Erik watching her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Bloody Hell I'm not! James thinks he can rule my life! I am my own person. He's my brother not my father!" she snapped at him. Then her face fell, tears in her eyes," not my father or mother," her voice went soft and sad," They're gone. They're gone Erik. I saw them killed! It was horrible!" with that she started crying.

Erik crossed the room and stood in front of her, not sure what to do. He wanted to comfort her, but did not know how. Ashley stood there with her head down crying light lightly. She was so small, so much like an angel that he made his decision. Stepping forward he took her in his arms. At first she stiffened. But then relaxed and hugged him back. He didn't say any thing; he didn't have to.

Unseen by him, Ashley let an evil grin pass over her face. _Next step_ she thought. _Taking those acting classes had final paid off._

_Next chapter: the play! Please read and review!_


	15. Chapter 14

14

October 23

Erik was not sure about going to the play. He told her that it was going to open the wounds. But Ashley being ever the slick one talked him in to it. After their little hug, Erik had been less uptight around her. It was just what he needed.

Alice was not impressed with her. She had come storming in yelling that James had called her and told her what Ashley had said. That was until Erik intervened and told Alice what James had said. She then started on about him, until Ashley yelled at her to shut up or sleep elsewhere for the night. It had been a mad house.

"So, Erik... are you nervous?" Ashley asked him.

"I'm not sure," Erik muttered, "I think I shall most likely know when we get to the theater."

"Now, if you feel at all uncomfortable or anything, we will leave. It's no trouble, and I really don't need to see the play when I have the star." Ashley hugged Erik lightly and got into the car and they drove to the theater.

At long last, they pulled around to the theater. "Well, we are here," Ashley told him. Erik nodded and got out of the car. She had to admit he looked great; he was wearing his tux suit and his white mask. He was tall and handsome. Looked like a true gentleman. _Now don't get attracted. You have plans for him_, she thought shaking her head. Together they walked toward the theater, though Erik had a much more purposeful and composed stride than she, who was still nervous.

Ashley squeezed Erik's arm, and he turned and smiled at her. When he looked into her eyes, he suddenly felt... warm, almost shy, though he was determined to hide these emotions. Erik cleared his throat and handed the doorman their tickets, and the doorman indicated a door on their left, which would lead to their seats.

The place was full of people, and Ashley and Erik found it a bit difficult to stay together while walking through the huge crowd. Erik saw that they had just about reached their seats when a man bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir," he apologized.

"That's quite all right, it is awfully crowed," Erik replied, a pleasant smile across his features. The man straightened up and glanced at his face.

"Are you the understudy? The one to tonight's show?" he asked.

"I'm…," Erik started to answer, when Ashley finished for him,

"Yes he is. And it was nice meeting you sir, but he is late and the show will be starting soon."

"You look like you would make a great Phantom," the man told him," Do you think I can see close up the make up under the mask?"

Erik tensed, but Ashley once again saved him from answering," You know better then that! You'll see he's face on stage, at a more convent time. Besides you should know that Erik would not like to show his face," here she smiled sweetly, but with a warning tone in her voice," just be glad he doesn't have his Punjab lasso or …" she trailed of then stated singing," _You must be always on your guard,  
Or he will catch you with his magical lasso!  
Those who speak of what they know find,  
Too late, that prudent silence is wise. "_

Erik and the man looked at her in surprise, before the man hurried away. Ashley and Erik shared glances and began to laugh to themselves. Ashley and Erik made their way to their seats quickly, and sat down.

"God, if only he knew," Ashley chuckled once they were seated. Erik nodded and removed his cloak, draping it carefully across the armrest of the seat. Together, they waited patiently for the show to start.

Fifteen minutes latter…

"_Sold! Your number sir? Thank you_," the man playing the auctioneer exclaimed, starting the show to thunderous applause.

"_Lot 665, Ladies and Gentlemen, a paper mache musical box in the shape of a barrel organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals. This item discovered on the vaults of the theater, still in working order, ladies and gentlemen."_

"_Showing here_," the theater was filled with the delicate and soft sound of the musical box playing. Ashley heard a sharp breath, and looked up to see Erik's eyes wide. She told him that the music box was a fake and not the real thing, and he relaxed, but he tensed when he heard that Raoul had his box.

"Did that... happen?" Erik whispered in Ashley's ear softly, "Did that... get my music box?" Ashley almost laughed, because she knew Erik had tried very hard not to call Raoul something very nasty.

"I'm not really sure, actually," she murmured back, and Erik leaned back in his seat, attempting to relax, "But we'll can go if you're uncomfortable..." Erik nodded, but told her that he was fine, so leaned against him once more.

"... _Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera, a mystery never fully explained. We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have restored it, and fitted up parts of it with wiring for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint of what it may look like when re-assembled... Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination, gentlemen?"_

The chandelier was hoisted up above the crowd, and the play continued. When "Christine" started singing Think of Me, Erik began to take deep breaths. Ashley leaned over kissed him gently on the cheek, and he calmed down. Ashley was glad to see him get worked up, but she needed him quiet. They didn't need to draw looks to them.

"_We never said our love was evergreen_

_Or as unchanging as the sea_

_But please promise me that sometimes_

_You will think o-of me!"_ The crowd burst into applause as the actress playing Christine finished her song, and Erik half-heartedly clapped along with everyone else.

Why is this affecting me so? Pull yourself together, it's just a play, and she said you can leave at any time... You'll be all right.

Christine was then shown in her dressing room, and Erik somehow knew what was going to happen next. He mouthed the words under his breath.

"_Bravi, Bravi, Bravissimi_..."

The play went on, and Erik could not help but clench his fists once as Raoul came in. If only things had been different... but did he want them to be anymore? Erik glanced at Ashley uneasily. He did not want to answer that question.

The person playing Erik himself took Christine below to the labyrinth, and Ashley could almost feel the tension in the theater. Goodness, how these people get worked up over this story! Half and hour later, the people playing Raoul and Christine emerged on the "rooftop" of the "opera house." Ashley glanced at Erik every few seconds. This was what she had been waiting for. This were the girl betrays Erik.

"_Why have you brought us here?"_

"_Don't take me back there!"_

"_We must return!"_

"_He'll kill you! His eyes will find us there!"_

"_Christine, don't say that..."_

"_Those eyes that burn!"_

Erik felt his breath catch in his chest, and struggled to breathe without making it seem like the effort it was. The air seemed thick and heavy around him, and he felt, for a fleeting instant, that an invisible pillow was pressed over his face, suffocating him. Ashley immediately noticed this and smiled to her self, and touched his face gently.

"Erik, you okay?" she asked. When he did not instantly answer, she groaned inward if she didn't do something he might explode… not that it would be a bad thing, but not here! So she did the quickest thing she could think of, she kissed him passionately. Erik felt the "pillow" being lifted, and sank back in his seat, his brow damp with beads of sweat.

"I am... fine. I'm fine," he answered, surprised.

Erik was able to watch the rest of Act I without further emotional breakdowns, even when Christine and Raoul kissed.

They stood up for intermission. "Mon ange... I am fine, I just don't want to seem a burden for you-"

"Erik, its fine. If you want to go, we can." Ashley leaned forward slightly, but did not kiss him this time, because of all the people surrounding them.

The lights of the theater flashed a few times, signaling the beginning of Act II. Ashley and Erik once again resumed their seats, Erik more comfortable now.

"_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

_The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn!_

_We've passed the point of no return..."_ Christine and the Phantom sang passionately, a fire of power and love in their voices, and Ashley found herself rolling her eyes. _Love!_ She thought, _love doesn't last forever like everyone says. Now hate, madness and evil are_ _much or long lasting and fun!_ The Phantom began to sing, and Erik found himself mouthing the words again absentmindedly.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Lead me, save me from my solitude_

_Say you'll want me with you here, beside you..._

_Anywhere you go, let me go to!_

_Christine, that's all I ask of you!"_ Erik suddenly realized that he had not mouthed the exact words, though. While the Phantom had sung "Christine, that's all I ask of you," Erik had sang "Ashley, that's all I ask of you..."

Ashley had heard and winced.

Christine tore off the Phantom's mask, and his ugliness was displayed to the whole theater. Erik's hand flew instantly to his face, but Ashley shook her head, and he lowered his hand.

" _This face, which earned _

_A mother's fear and loathing_

_A mask, my first_

_Unfeeling scrap of clothing..._

_Pity comes too late!_

_Turn around and face you fate!_

_An eternity of this _

_Before your eyes!"_ Erik was still lip-synching the words breathlessly with his lips.

"_Order your fine horses now!_

_Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!_

_Nothing can save you now,_

_Except perhaps Christine!"_ Erik was shocked. What kind of monster had he been? Now he understood what Christine had meant when she sang _"It's in your soul that the true distortion lies..."_

Erik came back to reality just as the play's climax was about to end. Christine was approaching the Phantom, and he, could feel the crowd waiting with held breath.

"_Pitiful creature of darkness_

_What kind of life have you known?_

_God gave me courage to show you_

_You are not alone!"_ she moved forward and kissed the Phantom's lips. Erik moved up his left hand and ran and finger lightly over his twisted lips. He remembered that kiss all too well. How could he have forgotten it? It was his first.

The actors broke their embrace, and the Phantom took a candle and held it high above Raoul's head. The rope holding him prisoner fell, burned by the flame.

"_Take her, forget me, forget all of this_

_Leave me alone- forget all of this_

_Go now, don't let them find you_

_Take the boat; "_The Phantom sang in a despairing voice. Raoul and Christine embraced before him, and walked slowly toward the boat. The Phantom walked and sat before the music box, which started up magically.

"_Masquerade_

_Paper faces on parade_

_Masquerade_

_Hide your face so the world will never find you..."_ Once again, Erik was lip-synching along with the Phantom. Christine entered again, and handed the Phantom his ring, and Erik felt a tear come to his eye as the Phantom sang the words that had once before almost caused Erik himself to want to die:

"_Christine, I love you..."_

Christine and Raoul started off in the boat, and began to sing All I Ask of You as Raoul poled the boat along and Christine held onto him as though for dear life.

"_You alone can make my song take flight_

_It's over now, the Music of the Night!"_ The Phantom sang before disappearing under his cloak. The lights in the theater illuminated once more, the crowd applauded, though Erik was too... stunned to do anything. When he had done that he slipped thought time and had come here. Ashley had to lift him out of his seat before he came to his senses.

"Erik, you alright?" Ashley asked, concerned.

"Yes, my dear," Erik answered as they walked arm-in-arm out of the theater.

"So it wasn't too bad?" Ashley asked.

"No, although, it was still shocking and I'll admit that I am still a little disturbed that everyone now about me, that that had happened. And was put to a play to entertain."

Ashley nodded; good this was what she wanted. "How about a walk before we go home?"

Erik thought for a minuet," Yes, the air will be refreshing."

So Ashley steered him to the left side of the building. They walked for a while, when they were both slammed into an alley. Ashley fell, ripping her hands open. Erik being bigger only stumbled. The man went to Erik and cracked him in the head with a bat. Erik fell, but swung his fist at him. Erik caught his face. The man riled back howling, clutching his face. Erik stood and walked to him, just as the man put his hands down. The man then punched Erik in the face causing the mask to fall off. Erik froze, as did the man.

"Freak! Monster!" the man spat in his face.

A look came over Erik's face. One that was so terrible and evil that even Ashley winced. The man then turned to run, but Erik grabbed him by the throat, interrupting his breathing.

The man's hands flew to his forearm instinctively, trying to make him loose his grip on him. Erik turns him around and stepped into the light.

Ashley eyes widened and watched as his tall figure stood in front of her, suffocating him with his large hand. His eyes were on fire and his lips twirled in an almost evil grin.

He looses his hand, letting him take a deep breath.

"Freak? Monster?" he hisses the words," I'll show you murderer." With that Erik takes both hands and snaps the man's neck. He let him fall.

Ashley was impressed, but knew better then to show it. She bent down and picked up his mask, not letting some of the fear that was in her show. Ashley straightened and looked at Erik.

"Here Erik, I think we better go…" Ashley trailed off as Erik started to walk towards her. The same evil glint in his eye.

"Erik? Stop it. It's me Ash…" her voice was caught in her throat when he grabbed it and started to tighten. "Erik! Stop!" his hand tighten harder.

"I'll teach you, Christine. I'll teach you not to take off my mask!" he snarled at her, and then shoved her against the wall.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**


	16. Chapter 15

16

October 24

Erik woke up as he heard arguing.

"I hate you! You think you can rule my life but you can't! It's mine! I'll do what ever I want. If that means having sex with him, then by hell I will!" Ashley screamed.

Erik then heard Alice and James protest. Getting up he quickly dressed. Walking out into the room, he saw Ashley. She had her hand raised to slap James when she saw him.

"Erik!"

James turned. His disgust fully shown in his face. "You know," he spat," she was never like this before you addrived!"

SMACK!

Erik and everyone else froze

."Get out," she snarled, "both of you. I never want to see you again!" with that Ashley grabbed her bag a stormed out the door.

Erik looked at James and Alice. "I believe you better do as she said," he said coldly.

They looked at one another, shocked. Alice let a small sob out, and hurried to her room. James walked up to Erik.

"I don't know who you think you are, but Ashley is MY sister. And I'll be damned if you think I'll let you corrupt her."

Erik looked back at him and said with anger that made his voice shake, "Only my love for Ashley is keeping me from killing you right now. So do as she and I said. LEAVE!"

James shrunk back as Alice came from the bedroom with two suitcases.

"You are Crazy! You can't threaten me!"

"I can and I will," Erik answered.

After they ran away, Erik shook himself. _LOVE _Ashley? Did he? Yes he did. She was not like Christine. This girl was strong. He had been very close to strangling James right then, but something kept him back. Maybe it had to do with that dream last night. As he remembered the voice, he shuddered as something came over him. His mind became hazy. He went to the closet and pulled out his old suit and opera cape. With out knowing what he was doing he ripped the phone cord out of the wall. Staking out the apartment he fashioned the cord into a lasso.

**WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWO**

Ashley was mad. She ran down the street towards the theater "After Twilight." Alice and James had walked right in as she had come out of her bedroom. They glanced inside and saw Erik asleep. Alice had smirked as James yelled at her. Ashley was contented to wait as he yelled, on till he saw the bruises on her hands and neck. She then became impatient, slapped him and stormed out. Ashley ran inside the theater. It was the only place she could think of. After an hour of piddling around on the stage she had calmed down. Erik was coming along nicely. The drink she gave him last night was strong. It will make his temper even shorter, until all he will see is red. The potion will allow him peace when he kills, or hurts someone. Soon he will see that. True evil will well up in his heart. He will do anything. Erik will learn to take the pleasure he wants with out asking for it. As Ashley stood there snickering she did not hear someone come up behind her.

"Hello Ashley," a voice said.

She spun around. "Mr. Essex." She made a face.

"You know the show is only a month away. Now is the time to let me know."

"Mr. Essex," Ashley sighed. She didn't have time for this!" I already told you no."

The teacher sighed, then with out warning grabbed her already bruised throat, and dragged her to the shadows of the stage. Ashley could not speak. He held her throat so tight. She struggled against his grip. "Whether you say yes or no, does not matter to me now." With that he stared to kiss her roughly. He grabbed between her legs where she was sore. She had found out last night that Erik was a true madman in bed. She cried out and tried to winch away. Mr. Essex growled and slapped her. Hard. He started to unfasten his pants when a shadow loomed up behind him. Ashley's eyes went wide as a whistling sound came through the air. A black cord landed on Mr. Essex's neck. He let go of Ashley and she backed away in fear.

**MR. Essex's POV**

"Oh God, oh God," Mr. Essex whispered under his breath. He looked into the mismatched eyes of a madman. Ashley and Mr. Essex gasped as a low evil cackle filled the short-lived silence. Mr. Essex's mind was frozen. Only five words kept repeating itself in his head.

_I don't want to die, I don't want to die._

Another sound soon joined with the other. The sound of bones breaking. The madman had taken his right hand and was crushing it with inhuman strength.

The pressure on his neck got tighter. He felt as if all the blood vessels in his head were going to explode in a matter of seconds. He didn't know what to do. He felt frozen and helpless to do anything. Mr. Essex threw out his good arm blindly, trying to hurt the creature in any possible way. Although he was sure he was going to hit it, he felt nothing. A cold evil laugh echoed in his ears. In a sudden twist and change of moves, he felt his jaw being broken. More blood rushed down his face and fell in drops on his chest. His arm and face were on fire. He tried to scream. His blood pounded though his head. The loudness of it all pounded down on his ears.

He knew he was going to die and tried to scream again in pain as the man flung him away from him. Mr. Essex felt his neck snap and then slipped into darkness. The last thing he heard was a low evil laugh.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ashley watch as Erik broke the man's hand and jaw. Then sling him away like a yo-yo, the cord breaking his neck.

Erik laughed low, and then looked up at her. Madness and lust burned in his eyes. _Maybe I put a little too much cense in that drink_, she thought as he unwounded the cord from the body and strode towards her.

_a/n: Don't hurt me! Be nice! I hated to do that to Erik!_


	17. Chapter 16

October 25

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Ashley groaned. # Damn phone! # she thought. She rolled over to look for Erik, but he was not there.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

She got up and slipped a robe on and walked to the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ashley Knight?"

"Yes?"

"This is Dean Crawford. I am sorry to tell you this, but your drama classes are cancelled."

"Why?"

"Mr. Essex was murdered last night."

Now it all came back to her," That's terrible! Let me know if there is anything I can do."

"I will. You are such a sweet girl. I hope this does not affect you too much."

"I hope not. Thank you." Ashley hung up. Now to find Erik. After he took her after he killed Mr. Essex they had hurried home. Back at the apartment he took her again. The drink was still affecting him, because he had tied her up and was rough. As she walked though the apartment, she moved the wrong way and winched. She went to the bathroom and pulled of her robe and looked at her naked body and flinched. It was covered with burses. Ugly black and blue ones. Some were even turning green. Anger welled up. She didn't want him to bruise her like this. The front door opened. Ashley pulled the robe back on and went to the living room. In the middle of it as Erik.

He had bag and was taking off his cape.

"Erik? We need to talk."

He turned. A crazy look was his eyes. "Yes?"

"You need to stop with the bruises and being so rough with me."

He smirked; "you were not complaining last night." with that he walked into his room and closed the door.

Ashley watched him, shocked. The potion was still working. She had thought it would take a few more but it was not so. Maybe he was crazier then they thought. She shook her head and went to her room to get dressed.

Erik pulled the thin leather from the bag. He tested it. It was strong. Very strong. The leather was reinforced with a cord. The rope was as thin as a toothpick and was 6 ft long and black. He did not know why he needed it, but something kept telling him to get it. Quickly fasting it into a lasso, Erik wrapped it and placed it in his packet. Tonight he was going out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

October 26

"Ashley? I'm going out. I need some air. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Erik, be careful. You are still not use to this time. So be careful."

Erik snorted and huffed, then strolled out the door, his cape billeting out behind him.

Ashley shook her head and turned to the phone and called Lune Shadow. "Lune. It's almost time. He has already killed four times in the course of a few days. He has gone out now. I almost pity the poor fool that tries to cross him. I gave him some more cense. He is becoming like how we want him."

"Good, good. Now we need to find two human sacrifices. Do you have any in mind?"

"As a matter of fact yes."

"Who?"

Ashley grinned, "Alice and James."


	18. Chapter 17

17

October 25

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Ashley groaned. _Damn phone!_ She thought. She rolled over to look for Erik, but he was not there.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

She got up and slipped a robe on and walked to the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ashley Knight?"

"Yes?"

"This is Dean Crawford. I am sorry to tell you this, but your drama classes are cancelled."

"Why?"

"Mr. Essex was murdered last night."

Now it all came back to her," That's terrible! Let me know if there is anything I can do."

"I will. You are such a sweet girl. I hope this does not affect you too much."

"I hope not. Thank you." Ashley hung up. Now to find Erik. After he took her after he had killed Mr. Essex, they had hurried home. Back at the apartment he took her again. The drink was still affecting him, because he had tied her up and was rough. As she walked though the apartment, she moved the wrong way and winched. She went to the bathroom and pulled of her robe and looked at her naked body and flinched. It was covered with burses. Ugly black and blue ones. Some were even turning green. Anger welled up. She didn't want him to bruise her like this. The front door opened. Ashley pulled the robe back on and went to the living room. In the middle of it as Erik.

He had bag and was taking off his cape.

"Erik? We need to talk."

He turned. A crazy look was his eyes. "Yes?"

"You need to stop with the bruises and being so rough with me."

He smirked; "You were not complaining last night." with that he walked into his room and closed the door.

Ashley watched him, shocked. The potion was still working. She had thought it would take a few more but it was not so. Maybe he was crazier then they thought. She shook her head and went to her room to get dressed.

Erik pulled the thin leather from the bag. He tested it. It was strong. Very strong. The leather was reinforced with a cord. The rope was as thin as a toothpick and was 6 ft long and black. He did not know why he needed it, but something kept telling him to get it. Quickly fasting it into a lasso, Erik wrapped it and placed it in his packet. Tonight he was going out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

October 26

"Ashley? I'm going out. I need some air. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Erik, be careful. You are still not use to this time. So be careful."

Erik snorted and huffed, then strolled out the door, his cape billeting out behind him.

Ashley shook her head and turned to the phone and called Lune Shadow. "Lune. It's almost time. He has already killed four times in the course of a few days. He has gone out now. I almost pity the poor fool that tries to cross him. I gave him some more cense. He is becoming like how we want him."

"Good, good. Now we need to find two human sacrifices. Do you have any in mind?"

"As a matter of fact yes."

"Who?"

Ashley grinned, "Alice and James."


	19. Chapter 18

18

October 27

Rose Grey walked down the street looking for some suit. The businessmen were the easiest to rob. They were soft, weak. Suddenly she saw a very tall man walk towards her. He was wearing a rich looking suit, and cape. Funny. But she knew he would have money. As he walked closer so did she. She was one of the best pickpockets in the city. She never got caught. She even stole from cops. It made her laugh.

As he passed she dipped her hand in his pocket. Suddenly a cold hand like ice and steel grabbed her hand. She looked up into a light blue eye and a brown one. They glittered with hate and... amusement. She opened her mouth when the hand spun her around and into an alley. He let go of her and disappeared.

A sudden screech of metal sounded behind her and she whirled around, a startled yelp escaping her. Panting harshly, she clutched her chest and tried to calm her jack hammering heart as she peered into the thick dark shadows. A slight movement and glint of light caught her eye. "Look I am really sorry. Who's there?" she called timidly. The sound of amused laughter flooded out from the shadows in reply and a low, silky male voice followed, filled with equal amusement.

"Rose," The voice spoke softly. It was seductive and deep, sounding out her name with sadistic pleasure. "How...sweet." he added.

Rose backed away from the shadowed man as he stepped closer to the light. "H-how do you know my name? Who are you!" she demanded fearfully. The man stepped slowly from the shadows, revealing his marked face, and laughed cruelly.

"I...am your deepest fear, your most paralyzing nightmare..." he intoned. "I am sheer terror, the ultimate predator and the last thing you'll ever see. Alive. "He raised his right hand and spread his fingers, the dim light glinting off the white mask. "But you can call me Angel. Angel of Death," he smirked. Rose turned and ran, the sight of that mask and the look in his eyes sending her survival instincts into overdrive.

Rose's hurried footfalls echoed all around her as she ran, her heart pounding fiercely in her ears. That ungodly voice, echoed from somewhere behind her, urging her onward. She ran for her life, knowing that if she stopped he would catch her and steal it away, literally steal her very soul. She didn't know how she knew this, but she knew it was true.

She turned corner after corner, losing her way and came to a dead end. And that's when she heard his voice, taunting her, mocking her attempts to escape.

"You can run and you can hide, but I'll still find you." he whispered in that deep, silky voice; a sound she now came to identify as the voice of a demon out for blood. She stopped running and glanced around frantically, searching for the source of the voice. It had sounded so close, almost as if...as if it were inside her head. She turned to try running the other way and bumped into something. She gave a shriek and stumbled back when she realized what she had bumped into. The horrified teenager stared with mouth agape as the man who called himself 'Angel of Death" stood before her, grinning devilishly. Rose backed away in silent terror, but he quickly followed. She turned to try to climb the wall, when he gabbed her and spun her around and pinned her up against the wall. Sensing her end was near, and did what she always did when nervous or frightened; she talked.

"Y-you don't really wanna hurt me, do you?" she stuttered pathetically.

"Mm, but, I do." he growled.

"B-but. You--" She stuttered and for the first time, she was speechless. What could she possibly say to that? What could she say to someone who wanted her dead that wouldn't get her killed even faster? Unable to think straight, she tried to stall him for as long as she could.

"That's a n-nice, um..mask...thingy." she stuttered and groaned inwardly. Flattery? She was so stupid!

The look on his face showed that it was the wrong thing to say.

She tensed and inhaled sharply as her back pressed against the cold concrete of the wall behind her. She glanced about frantically for an escape, but found none. She stared on in terror as he slowly advanced upon her, trapping her in.

"Please, don't hurt me. I-I'll do whatever you want." she begged and pressed back against the cold wall in a desperate attempt to put as much distance between them as possible, despite the obvious futility of it.

"I'm sure you will." he growled in reply and ran a hand over his unmasked side of his face. "And I know exactly what I want." A vile, lecherous grin slowly spread across his features as his thoughts wandered delightedly through the gutters of his mind.

He continued his advance at a slow, unhurried pace as he flexed his hands in anticipation. He had something very special planned for her, something very special, indeed. She had rust-red hair, gently curving figure, warm honeydew skin, and deep violet eyes with a leaping, flickering flame hidden in their dark depths. Some people could get lost in those eyes, but not him. He'd ravage every dark corner in those eyes until that leaping; flickering flame was reduced to cold embers. He laughed softly at this. Her eyes were beautiful and full of life, but soon they'd only be empty, shiny baubles. Beautiful on the outside, but empty and lifeless on the inside.

Pressing both hands against the wall on either side of her head, the man chuckled low in his throat as he gazed into those sweet violet eyes, watching that flickering flame. Rose's breathing was harsh and rapid as she stared into his cold and insane eyes, straight into his demon soul. He was so close now that she could almost taste the sickening aura of death that seemed to follow him. She shut her eyes tightly and turned her head away, trying to breathe and force herself to wake.

He was somewhat annoyed when she broke the stare and growled softly. But, instead of turning violent, he removed his left hand from the wall and gently stroked her cheek, trying to calm and falsely reassure her.

Rose cringed and drew away at his touch. She suppressed a shudder as he swept a strand of hair behind her ear. Even though he was being so gentle, she knew it wouldn't last. It was only to tease her and trick her into letting her guard down. It wasn't in his nature to be gentle. He was eventually going to kill her, no matter how much she tried to escape. This thought tore a sudden sob from her throat, followed closely by a soft whimper as her eyes flooded with tears that spilled down her cheeks in long, salty rivers.

The man stroked her hair as she cried, suddenly overcome with power and lust. He inched closer, bridging the tiny gap between them, and pressed roughly against her rigid body. He gripped her chin firmly and turned her head to face him. He was done with being overly gentle. It was time to get a little rough.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Erik wound the lasso up and smirked at the still form on the ground. He glanced at his watch. Ashley gave it to him. Ashley. Erik started walking home. It was 12:00. Let's see if she is still up. If not, well, she soon will be. Erik's cold cruel, insane laughter echoed in the now silent alley.


	20. Chapter 19

19

October 28

"Erik?"

Erik looked up from the piano in the apartment complex. "Yes?"

"Would you like to go meet some friends of mine? You'll really like them. They would really like to meet you," Ashley asked.

Erik thought for a moment. He looked at the piano and back at her. They had to bribe the landlord to let him play it, but he had to agree. "Would they mind this face?"

"No. They are not like that. They will accept you. They love music too," she said, then baiting him added," they have an organ. They'll let you play it."

Erik was quiet, then nodded.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"Welcome!" the man at the door said. He was tall, but not as tall as Erik. He had long black hair that went to his waist. He was wearing black clothes." My name is Lune Shadow; I am a close friend to Ashley." His green eyes held a strange look.

Erik tightened his fists at the mention that he was a close friend to Ashley.

She saw this and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Erik looked down at her. Ashley smiled lightly and shook her head. She was wearing the black and silver robe, under that she wore a red velvet blouse and silk red pants, with leather boots. Her short hair was brushed back and pinned with silver pins. She was beautiful.

"Ahem," Lune cleared his throat bring Erik out of his thoughts. Erik wanted to kill him.

"This way."

They followed him though a long corridor. The inside reminded Erik of his old lair. It was dark. Red velvet curtains hung around. Old paintings were on the walls. Ancient suits of armor lined the hallway. They came to a room with 5 people. Two men and three women. They were talking in low voices and drinking red wine. They all wore black robes.

The room that they were in had stonewalls and drapes of red and black velvet hung from the ceiling. Erik noticed with glee that there was a chandelier. There also were candles all-round. A large fireplace was to the left of the room. In front of them a huge gold organ. The glittering gold pipes reaching up to the ceiling.

When they entered the people stopped talking. They looked up and exclaimed, "His's here!"

Ashley smiled at Erik. "See I told you."

Over the next 2 hours they interdused them selves. The 3 women were, Shelly, Annie, and the youngest was Brocks. They were not shy. They brushed up against him and gave him winks. Erik did not know what to do. The men were almost the same way. Overly friendly. Their names were, Andrew and Mark. They gave him wine and fussed over him. Finally he was able to pry the girls away and went to sit by Ashley.

She smiled gently." It's ok. They are just overjoyed to meet you."

Erik brushed his hair back with his hand," I can't under stand it though," he sighed looking over at the organ.

Ashley saw him. "Do you want to play?"

Hope flared in his eyes.

Ashley laughed. She then went to the group of people and started to talk to them.

As she did, Erik sipped on the wine. It was the best he had ever tasted. Sweet and bitter. There was an after taste, but he didn't pay mind to it. Soon the people left even Lune.

Ashley came back over.

"Well, you can now play it as long as you want. Do you want me to leave?" she asked.

"No. Stay," Erik purred.

Ashley nodded and went to close the doors. Erik crossed the room to the organ. He struck a cord, and a loud booming B flat filled the room and bounced off the walls.

Ashley jumped, and Erik turned to smirk at her. He beckoned to her and Ashley came to stand by him.

Erik then grinned up at her, a mischievousness glint in his eye. Suddenly he started playing apiece so haunting and seductive that she gasped.

As the notes drifted though her, strangely urgent and compelling, she began to rock gently to the primitive, pulsating rhythm. She became aware of Erik's eyes on her, an evil smirk spreading over his face. Her pulse in her wrists and neck and groin speed up. Her heart pounded in time with the music from the organ. Her body rode each note hard and high. She cried out as Erik did a hard flourish on the keyboard.

Erik let her be for a few minutes, to catch her breath. He then started a new song. He began singing, putting more passion in the song then he ever did with Christine.

_Past the point of no return - _

_no backward glances: _

_the games we've played till now are at an end ... _

_Past all thought of "if" or "when" - _

_no use resisting: abandon thought, and let the dream descend ... _

_What raging fire shall flood the soul? _

_What rich desire unlocks its door? _

_What sweet seduction lies before us ...? _

_Past the point of no return, _

_the final threshold - what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? _

_Beyond the point of no return ... _

She did not know why, but she started singing. She looked into Erik's eyes. Evil glee, lust, and something else...

_You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, _

_to that moment where speech disappears into silence, _

_silence ... _

_I have come here, hardly knowing _

_the reason why ... _

_In my mind, _

_I've already imagined our bodies entwining _

_defenseless and silent - and now I am here with you: no second thoughts, _

_I've decided, decided ... _

Both their voices raised together, the sexual tension high,

_Past the point of no return - _

_no going back now: _

_our passion-play has now, at last, begun ... _

_Past all thought of right or wrong - _

_one final question: how long should we two wait, before we're one ...? _

_When will the blood begin to race the sleeping bud burst into bloom? _

_When will the flames, at last, consume us ...? _

_Past the point of no return the final threshold - _

_the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn ... _

_We've passed the point of no return ... _

Their voices died. Before Ashley could speak or move, Erik rose from the beach and stalked over to her.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

October 29

Erik woke up. He looked over at Ashley beside him. She was still asleep. The bruises he gave her during their lovemaking a few nights ago were fading. He got out of bed and got dressed. He walked into the living room and sat down. For some reason he was very sore. Erik laid his head back.

He had fleeting images of people as well as himself drinking wine and every one of the girls he met last night kissing him and him kissing back. Then as the night wore on Lune and...Ashley? Pushed him in to the fireplace. Fire curled up around him. Not burning him. Then the voice that he heard a few nights ago spoke to him.

**REMEBER ME? REMEBER HOW YOU WERE MY APPRENTICE? YOU CAME TO ME WHEN YOU WERE 12. YOU WERE AND STILL MY CHOSION ONE. REMEBER HOW DEATH IS THE ULTIMATE POWER AND YOU WERE MY EAGER, WILLING APPRENTICE. MURDER WAS ONLY ANOTHER ART FOR YOU TO MASTER. AND YOU HAD MASTERED IT WELL.**

Erik answered back, "You want me to kill again?"

The voice laughed**, ERIK YOU HAVE BEEN KILLING! YES I WANT YOU TO KILL AGAIN. YOU ARE THE CHOSIEN ONE. YOU ARE TO BE MY LEFT HAND. YOU ARE TO WALK THE EARTH KILLING AND RECUTING ALL THE SINNERS. YOU WILL LEAD INNCINTS DOWN TO EVIL AND POWER. YOU AND ASHLEY AND THIS COVEN WILL PREPARE THE EARTH FOR ME! YOU WILL ADD TO MY ARMY, AND THEN YOU WILL LEAD IT. WE WILL BURN DOWN THE GATES OF HEAVEN! YOU WILL BE WELL REWARED. WHAT DO YOU MOST DEISERE? A WHOLE FACE? CHRISTINE? WHAT DO YOU WANT?**

The voice was seductive, soothing, he thought, my face whole? Yes! He wanted that! But do I want Christine back? No, she was a child, not out of her teens I was a grown man with an adult's needs and perspective. She was too young for what I was asking of her. But Ashley... she was a grown woman.

Erik shouted back," I want my face to be whole...and I want Ashley!

The voice laughed. **DONE! ON HALLOWEEN YOU WILL BE INSTATED INTO THE COVEN, YOU'LL HAVE YOUR REWARIDS!**

With that the fire died and he stumbled out of the fireplace and into Ashley's arms. He looked up at her. She was smiling. She knew that he agreed.

End of flash back

Erik groaned. What had he done?

"Ahem."

Erik looked up, Ashley stood in front of him wearing nothing but her robe. Lust and need overcame him as he pulled her down on his lap and begin kissing and fondling her. The deal may have been wrong, but who cares? He will have what he always has wanted. The world never gave him what he wanted and all the hate and pain it gave him he will return give it back. He kissed Ashley and she kissed back. He will have a face and he will have Ashley forever.


	21. Chapter 21

**Yes, I edited this story; most spelling is fixed, as well as grammar.**

October 30

"Tonight on the 6:00 news, five unexplained deaths. The first was a homeless man, about 36, he was found in the alleyway by "Her Majesty's Theater. His neck broken. The seconded was locale teacher, Mr. Edward Essex. He was found murdered on the stage of "After Twilight" he suffered a crushed hand, broken jaw, and a broken neck. The other two were men around in their 30's, both necks were broken. The last was a 17 year old girl. She was raped and suffered a broken neck as well. The police ask that if any one knows anything about this murders contact the police at 1-800-256-0233. Now on to the weath-"

The TV clicked off. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Alice asked.

"It's Ashley! Those murders! I know who did them! We need to get over there now!" James explained.

So they ran out the door to their car, not knowing they were watched.

He dialed a number. "Hello? They're on the way."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Alice and James walked into Ashley's apartment, they knew something was wrong. It was dark inside, and the door was unlocked. As James waked in first he was hit over the head. He dropped like a stone. Alice screamed. She then saw a flash of white and turned as she heard a low male laugh. Then a blinding flash of pain in her head.

21

October 31, Halloween

Pain. That's what James felt.

"Wake up. Wake up now," a hard voice snapped.

James opened his eyes. A tall long, black haired man stood in front of him. He was wearing a long black robe. Beyond him there were 2 men and 3 women. They all wore black robes and holding tall cups and knifes. James tried to move and found that he was tied to a black wooden board. He had no shirt on. James turned his head when he heard a small whimper. Alice was also tied to a black board; she also was shirt less, wearing only her pants and bra. He looked around the room. It was a stone room. There were red and black candles and drapes all-round. Also there was an organ to the left and a huge fireplace in front of them.

"What the hell do you people want? And where's Ashley? I shear..." his yell cut short when he saw Erik walk up.

"Shhh, no need to shout. We are all right here." Erik smirked.

"Erik! You basterd! Where is Ashley? If you have hurt her in anyway I.."

"Shut up. I'm right here." with that Ashley stepped in front of them. She was dressed in blood red silk. The shoulders of the dress came off her shoulders. The front came to dip down, the slit going down to her navel. The skirt billered out into a long train. A slit ran up her leg to her thigh. She wore red leather high-heeled boots. Her hair was brushed straight down, the ends touching her naked shoulders. Her red lips were curled in to a smile.

Alice and James gasped. "Ashley? What are you doing? Help us!"

"No. I don't think I will."

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"I'm helping Erik become the most powerful man on the planet." with that, she stepped closer to Erik, who put an arm around her waist," and I will complete my training that began 9 years ago."

At the shocked look on Ashley smiled. "Oh yes, I was instated in to this coven on Halloween 9 years ago in 1994. Of course, for everyone to join, you have to kill someone. What better then poor mum and dad? And now it's Erik's turn," she turned to Erik, "Ready?"

Erik smiled and nodded and took the knife that Ashley handed him and walked forward. Alice started screaming, as James began struggling against his bonds. Everyone began chanting, their low voices echoing though out the stone room. Erik walked up to James and raised the knife and sliced a long cut along his chest. The longhaired man stepped forward and pressed a cup to the wound; filling the cup with blood. Still chanting the other people moved forward and did the same.

Erik had moved on to Alice, the sound of chanting filling his ears. He raised the knife to cut the skin above her left breast, when he heard an angelic voice,

_Erik! No! _

Erik shook his head. And raised the knife again, enjoying the fear in Alice's eyes when he heard the same voice only stronger, _Angel! Stop! You don't want to do this! You can't! _

The voice sounded like, like Christine!

_Yes, Erik it is I. _

Suddenly Erik felt a great lynch in his body and suddenly was blinded by a white light. He looked down and saw that he was clothed in a white outfit. A shirt and loosely fitting pants seemingly made from the clouds themselves.

"Erik, you look surprised," a heavenly voice from all around Erik suddenly spoke, "Why?"

"Of course I'm surprised," Erik asked, unsure of where to look when addressing the voice. He finally settled on staring straight ahead.

The voice laughed lightly.

"What happened?" Erik questioned, puzzled.

The voice stopped laughing." You tell me. Did you not decide to sell your soul tonight?"

"Yes indeed. I have no choice. The world has treated me like I am evil, so I am going to show the world how evil I can be," Erik felt a surge of heat flare up around him.

"THIS IS A SONG WE HEARD YOU SING BEFORE!" the voice shouted.

Erik to his credited did not cower, only flinch.

"You see, we have a dilemma. We can't take you. You have too much hate in your heart. But we can't let you go to hell, for you will still be used," at Erik's shocked face the voice continued," yes Erik you have been used from day one. Since you arrived in this year."

"Ashley?"

The voice now sounded sad," Yes, Erik. She does not love you. She is using you just like The Lord of Lies. They are both using you. So we can't send you to hell. The only thing we can do is snuff your soul out."

Erik closed his eyes, waiting.

" Erik. " he opened his eyes," it seems someone has spoke for you."

Erik was shocked," Who?"

"It is not important," the voice sighed," we will give you a choice. Carry on with the ritual, and we will abolish your soul, stop them and we will help you."

"Erik? Erik? Are you alright?"

He opened his eyes. He was back. Ashley stood in front of him. He still had the knife in his hand.

"Yes. Just lost track of my mind," Erik said.

Ashley smiled and reached up to kiss him. Erik forced himself to kiss her back.

"Well, carry on," she ushered to Alice. She was crying and struggling against her bounds. Sorrow and shame washed over him. He went up to her, putting a hard face on, and cut the skin, a smaller cut then he did to James. The people again filled their cups.

"Now, is the time to welcome our newest member and leader, Erik!" shouted Lune.

Everyone cheered and tossed their cups of blood into the fireplace, where a huge fire was blazing. The flames shot high into the air, and then trades of fire swirled out and wrapped themselves around Ashley and Erik. It then settled in the middle of a pentagram that was burned into the stone floor. A figure formed. It was tall as Erik, but very handsome. It had black hair brushed straight back, a strong chiseled jaw. Its eyes glowed red. (_A/n: think Gerry with red eyes). _A loud voice filled the air.

**WELL DONE! AFTER I BESTOW MY GIFTS TO YOU, YOU WILL FINISH THE TWO MORTLES. **

Erik felt a slight pain on he's right side of his face. He gasped and grabbed his face. In a flash it was over.

Ashley walked up with a small hand mirror." Look," she said handing him the mirror.

Erik took it and looked into it. Both his eyes were a light brown. He took the mask off. His face was perfect. All he could do was gape at his self.

Laughter shook him out of his thoughts, **I TAKE THAT YOU LIKE IT? NOW FINISH THEM! **It shouted, pointing at Alice and James.** ASHLEY, WHO DO YOU WANT KILLED FRIST?**

Ashley thought for a minute, and then grinned, "James."

Alice started crying again, and James begins to struggle.

Erik walked up to James, Ashley beside him. Erik looked up at James. James stared back, hate burning in his eyes.

"Do it Erik," Ashley whispered.

Erik raised the knife to James's throat, pulled back and swiped the knife across...Ashley's face. The knife cut deep into her check. Blood poured from the gash. Ashley screamed in pain as she grabbed her face. Erik shoved her into the man in the middle of the pentagram. All at once everyone yelled,

"NOOOOOOO!"

The man and Ashley screamed. Then a bust of flame pillared up from the circle. When it cleared, the man was gone, but Ashley lay unconscious, badly burned in the circle.

Erik cut James's and Alice's bounds.

"Go! Get out of here. Get the police!" he shoved them toward the door," Go now!"

Erik turned and saw all the people running at him

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

When the police arrived they found six people tied and gagged. One woman was badly burned, but someone had treated her burns.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Erik felt the familiar rushing sensation again, and suddenly he was before at least a dozen beautiful angels. They all had proud, soft, elegant looks upon their delicate faces that looked as though God had carved them from porcelain. The one nearest Erik, seated at the center of the table, was a woman, with light golden hair that shone with a light all its own.

"Ah, Erik. We have been discussing your fate." her voice was so beautiful; it made Erik wonder how he could have thought any sound to be pretty, now that he heard her voice. His thoughts wandered to his music, then to Christine's voice... and then to Ashley's laughter. No. He will not think about her.

"I am so sorry for all the lives I have ruined," he muttered with more composure than he would have thought himself able to have. The Council began to murmur amongst themselves, all staring at him. The angel in the middle leaned to the right as one angel next to her whispered something in her ear, and did the same on her left.

"You have done some very serious things, Erik. Why should we forgive? I seem to remember that you were worshiping Death and had no remorse. What has made your look upon life change so quickly?" she questioned, her eyes shining as brightly as her hair and her voice soft and gentle.

"Christine made me feel love, I did not want to kill," Erik answered, "I loved her. You know that I did not kill the one she loved, and I'm glad that I didn't, but-"

"Erik, raise your head," the angel commanded, and Erik did so without hesitation. The angels were all looking at him with soft eyes, and the female angel smiled." For your good deed-"

"Good deed, I thought-," he whispered quietly.

"Yes... a good deed. You saved James and Alice. You did not kill the ones that betrayed you. So yes, a good deed. Though we do learn best from hardships. You will return to Earth. You will live for 70 years. On your 70th year there, you will return. If you lived your life satisfactory, you will come home. But as a punishment, instead of your right side being deformed, your whole face will be instead."

Erik nodded.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"All she keeps saying is that "It was The Phantom of the Opera-" the doctor raised his eyebrow at James and Alice.

They shook their heads," We don't know. When will she get better?"

The doctor shook his head, "I'm not sure. She suffered a huge traumatic experience. You were lucky her child survived.

They looked down at the small girl in Alice's arms.

They nodded. The doctor left. Alice and James turned back to the small window that showed Ashley walking around the room muttering. Suddenly they heard boots, turning they saw a tall man walk towards them. He stopped it front of them.

Alice gasped and James went, "YOU!"

Erik looked out at them sadly from behind his full mask. "For all that it is worth, I am truly sorry."

James wanted to hit, scream at him, something, but all he could do was nod.

"I never wanted this to happen..."

Alice stepped forward," We know. She lied to us all. Deceived us. You were just caught up in their evil plans. If you had not of had a change of heart, we would've been dead, and her and your child would have been brought up evil."

Erik was stunned, "M-m-my child?"

Alice smiled, "Yes, your child." With that she placed the child in his arms." Her name is Melody."

Erik looked at the little girl asleep in his arms. The child opened her eyes and looked up at him. She let out a small bell like laugh and reached up to touch his mask. She was beautiful; she had dark brown hair and one blue eye and one dark brown eye. A small birthmark the shape of a music note was on her right check. "She's beautiful," he whispered.

As James and Alice watched him with Melody, they looked at one other. Alice nodded. "Erik?"

He looked up.

"We feel that since she is your child, when she is older, you can take and raise her."

"Really? My child?" he could not help it, he cried.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

**Epilogue**

When Melody turned ten, she moved in with her father. By that time he was famous for his music and generosity. He taught her to sing and Melody had her first record by the time she was 12.

When Melody was 14, Erik met Marie O'Neal. Five years latter they were married. They had 3 talented kids, Chris, Eric, and Tara. They all lived a full and happy life.

70 years latter, Erik was very old. He was lying on a bed, tired, but comfortable. Marie, Melody, and Chris had already passed on. His last two children, Eric and Tara, surrounded Erik. He was very old and was ready. His time was up. Erik closed his eyes and let out his last breath.

"Hello, Erik," the same voice from 70 years ago spoke to him.

"Am I-?" Erik asked.

"Dead? Yes. Your time is up." Suddenly a woman appeared in front of him. He remembered her. Her gold hair shone. She smiled, a genuine smile. "Erik, we are all so proud of you. Come Home."

Erik felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned. It was Christine. "Angel," she smiled and then hugged him. "I believe there are some people who want to see you," she pointed behind him.

Erik turned. There, standing behind him, was his family." Marie! Melody! Chris!"

They all hugged, "Father," Melody said," Time to come home."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_I would like to thank all who read and reviewed. I really enjoyed writing this story. Thank you to __Silvermasque, KitsuneMagis, Miss Black Shadow, my-echo, rose123579, erik-of-the-mask, carkeys, Shinzu, telegramsam, and The Phantom of PhanWankage, for all reviews! _

_Thank you KitsuneMagis, for offering to be my beta-reader. I am sorry that I had to rush._


End file.
